Breaking Down
by TattooFairy
Summary: Christine gets a little advice from an unusual source, and soon starts her journey to the realization that only your heart can tell you the truth. Rated PG for a curse word or two. Nothing too terrible!
1. Letters

Author's Note: Please give full credit where it's due. I don't own any part of the Phantom of the opera, so don't give me credit! Not mine, not mine, blah blah blah, Gerry Butler HOTTIE, onto the story!

ERIK AND CHRISTINE FOREVER!

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Down**

_Prologue: Letters_

He stood in the opening of the mirror, glancing back at the slowly fading figures one last time. His heartbeat raced in his throat as the tears in his eyes threatened to free themselves. This was it, this really was his point of no return, and there was no going back. He couldn't change anything; and that was something he hated most of all. For the longest time, Erik had been in control of his life, lived it the way he wanted to. Or as best he could when one was kept under an opera house, scared to venture out much because of the scrutiny he might get. Scrutiny for wearing the porcelain mask that now seemed like a second skin to him. It was still hard for him to understand why people hated something about him that he could not control.

He turned once again to the darkness, the sole companion he had trusted for so long. Not needing a torch he made his way down the corridor. To where, he wasn't sure. Could he live somewhere besides his beloved opera house? He would have to, considering the building was on fire and he would probably die if he stayed there. He considered himself to already be in hell, so what was the point of death? Either way, it would be without Christine. His beautiful angel, the young starlet he had fallen so deeply in love with. He could not help but feel a twinge of exhaustion. All these years he had done everything for her. And now that she was leaving, leaving him for that Vicompte. But he knew that she would have a better life with him, at least she would be happy. That's what stopped him from taking her, against her will. He was so bent on having her spend her life with him, he never stopped to think of what she would want, what would make her happy. And all he cared about what to see her smile, to see her eyes light up, the way they had the first time she had sung for him. He could still remember the first time he had laid eyes on her, when she was but a child. That seemed like such an eon ago, and she was the first person he really cared for.

Erik continued down the corridor, alone, shaken, and forever a changed man. All that could be heard were the sounds of his footsteps, and soon all that could be found of the masked genius was the past he soon left behind.

* * *

Christine was busy rushing around the room, gathering her things for the wedding the following day. Looking down at her finger, she carefully studied the engagement band. Since that night three months before, Raoul had bought her a new ring, since she had given the other one to…_him_. Even now she still had difficulties reminiscing of the events that had occurred in that evening. It had happened so quickly, she couldn't even think properly. She had made the right decision, she told herself time and time again. This was the right choice, Raoul was the right choice. But if he was a choice, did that mean she had an option to chose Erik? Did she really hold emotions for him, even after all the things he had done?

"Impossible," She whispered. She often found herself speaking aloud, namely for her own sake.

But was she really ready to become the wife of a man she hadn't seen in years? They had been childhood sweethearts, and she had cared for him deeply, but was he truly the one?

Her hand came to rest upon a book laying on the table, one she was very fond of. It had been a book her father had given her, and she was normally seen carrying it with her. Sitting down in the chair, she flipped open the pages. On the inside of the cover it read:

_ To my dearest daughter - my angel. May your wings take you where your feet cannot._

Smiling, Christine began to thumb through her favorite spots in the novel. Suddenly she stopped. Laying between two of the pages was a perfectly flattened rose. A single satin ribbon kept it company, and she found herself lightly touching the object, to make certain that it was real. She couldn't remember a time where she had saved a rose, she had always put them away in a vase or someone would throw them away for her, but never had she placed one in her book. Silently a note fell from the confines the manuscript. Reaching down, her fingers began to tremble as she recognized the cursive writing.

_ Dear Christine - I had hoped that you would find this letter. And I hope it finds you well. For my well being, I know that I am no longer on this earth, and that I am now with the angels you adore so much. My sweet daughter, there are so many things that I wish I could tell you, so many memories we could share, yet fate is cruel and somehow amazing at the same time. My fate brought you to me, your fate, well, I can only hope brings you happiness. Life may seem complicated, but you must always do something for me. Trust your heart, follow it blindly if you must, but all I wish is for your happiness. Since I may not be there to see you grow into the wonderful woman I know you shall become, I will be looking down from the Heavens. May your angel of music keep you company till I get my wings to fly to you. I love you always - Father_

Christine could not help the tears that slid down her face. She was reading a letter from her father, and it felt like he was with her once again. Smiling through the teardrops, she held the letter against her chest. It was amazing she hadn't found the letter till now, but like her father had said, fate could be difficult sometimes.

"Oh Father," She whispered, "If only you knew how true those words are right now."

She continued with her packing, but this was for a completely different purpose.

* * *

"She did what?" Raoul shouted at the maid.

"She's gone, sir." The petite woman cringed. "She left this note for you, monsieur."

Raoul grabbed the letter from her hand and motioned for her to leave. Irritated that his fiancee had just left him on their _wedding_ day, he sat down and began to read.

_ Dearest Raoul - I am sorry. I'm not sure what else I can say that would be as truthful as, I'm sorry. Last night I came to a higher understanding of things, and I realized that I cannot go through with our marriage. I do not want to hurt you, my dearest friend, but that is all that I can feel for you. It had been years since I had seen you last, and I jumped on what last emotion I had had for you before I had come to the opera house. It is only fair that I do not force this marriage on either of us, and I hope for your happiness. I hope you can see through this hard time and eventually forgive me. - Christine._

"Dearest friend!" Raoul crumpled the note in his hand. "She did not act as a friend when she kissed me on the roof top!"

Running out of the room, the Vicompte knew he only had a matter of time in order to catch up with her. He was going to find her, and he was going to make her see reason.

**

* * *

Author's note:** Ok, so this was just a little prologue to my story. Just testing the waters to see what kind of reaction I'll get from people. Hope you enjoyed this and I will update as soon as I get my first review! Or maybe sooner, depends on how inspired I get!


	2. Till There Was You

**Author's Note:** Here I am again, second chapter up in two days! I'm on a roll :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! Cookies for you all! Throws cookies. Again, I do not own anything except for the story concept. The characters, the original plot, nothing belongs to me. Oh, and Montchauvet is a real town in France, near Paris! So sit back, relax, have a coke and read away!

**

* * *

**

**Breaking Down**

_Chapter 1:_ _Till there was you._

Christine stood outside of the Opera house, amazed that the building still stood when it should have been nothing more than firewood. Granted, it was no longer the beautiful building it was first seen as, but still, it could easily be fixed. She only hoped that the rest of the building was as sturdy as the outside.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the few strands of chestnut hair out of her face and took a step towards her past. She could still feel the way her heart slammed against her chest the first night she had been brought to the ballet school, and it didn't relinquish it's torture on her body at that moment either. She made her way around to the side of the building, the entrance she had used many times before when she was studying. She would have taken the front entrance, but it had boards across the doors, a large sign hanging stated "closed for renovations."

Pulling on the handle, she found it to be a little harder than anticipated. Bracing herself and using her weight, she pulled even harder, when finally the door released its hold on the building with a loud creak.

"Finally," She sighed.

Taking a peek into the door, she found it to be very dark. Of course, with no lights at all, it would be dark. She grumbled at her own ignorance, and continued into the structure. It took a moment for her eyes to fix themselves in the dark, but it took her lungs even longer to get used to the dust and smell of old burnt wood. Covering her mouth, her coughs echoed through the levels of the opera house. Looking up, it seemed as if the place really hadn't changed. All it really needed was a few renovations and a paint job, a new chandelier of course, and it could be open again for business.

Tracing her fingers along one of the chairs, she made her way towards her old dressing room. Walking along the corridors brought back many memories, and most were happy ones. She thought back to when she had first heard Erik's voice, her angel. Most children would have been scared, thought it to be a monster in their closet, but she knew it to be much more than that. Her father had said of an angel, and there he had been. Her mind then floated to the first time she sang for him, the way he closed his eyes to listen to her voice and almost looked as if he were begging her to continue once she had stopped. Smiling, she stepped around the fallen pieces of the hall and ventured deeper into the darkness.

The building felt very cold, and very empty. Christine could always feel when her Phantom was watching her, and now she wished he was there watching her, instead of the feeling that nothing was there with her. To make herself feel better, she began to hum. By the time she had reached the door to her dressing room, she was quietly singing an old song that she realized, she hadn't sung in months.

"Say you want me with you, here beside you. Anywhere you go," She stopped.

She realized she wasn't singing the song she had shared with Raoul, but with someone else. During Don Juan Triumphant, the song he had sung to her when he cradled her in his arms. She fought back tears as the sensations returned to her, his warmth, his smell, his voice. Shaking her head, she pushed open the door and slowly walked in. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes spanned the room.

* * *

Three months, had it really been three months? Erik sat back in his chair as he watched the flames dance in the fireplace. For such a big flame, strangely enough he felt cold. Today was her wedding day, he had read it in the paper, which was now fuel for the burning fire. The house he was staying in was quiet, and he welcomed the silence. For once, he didn't have to worry about other people and their problems, or what they would say about the suspicious man in the mask. 

He had come across this estate all thanks to the help of Madame Giry. After leaving the opera house that awful evening, he had ended up a broken man. Hiding in the shadows, just like when he was a boy, tortured to play the devils child. He had wandered from place to place, trying to find some sort of shelter from the rain and other elements. When he had finally given up any chance of surviving, he had found himself back at the small chateau of Madame Giry. He wasn't sure if she had been the one to betray him, but by now, he was used to that kind of treatment. She had opened the door to find him disheveled, wet and starving. Welcoming him to her home, she had cleaned him up, given him food, and discussed his future. That was when she mentioned a family estate that no one ever used any more. Most of her estranged family had died, and she knew that she and Meg had no use of it. Gladly accepting the offer, Erik had begun a new chapter in his life.

The chateau was just outside of Paris, near a small village called Montchauvet. The residence was large enough for one man, it had 8 bedrooms, a great room, a dinning hall, 7 bathrooms and a small, yet lovely garden outside. Erik really didn't have much to bring with him, except his music. It made moving in quiet easy. The settling in, on the other hand, was becoming more of a challenge.

_Three months_, he thought. _It's no small wonder I haven't gone insane from the silence of these long days._

Standing up, he began to pace the floor.

"The garden," He said aloud to himself. "I have yet to explore the garden."

Grabbing his cloak and placing his mask over his face, he walked down the hallway, through the door, and out into the fresh air. It looked as if it was going to rain, but that wouldn't stop him, not today. He may have hated the rain before, but he hated solitude even more.

He looked around the landscape, noting the small labyrinth of bushes. Small indeed, not even big enough to get lost in.

"What's the point?" He asked. What good was a labyrinth if you couldn't lose someone, or even yourself, in it?

Taking a step towards the garden, he listened to the sounds of everything around him. That's what he had done when he had first come to the opera house, listened. As a boy, he would smile at the sounds of the girls laughing and dancing above him. Only when he had reached his teenage years had he started to venture into the rafters and the hidden passageways. That was when he had realized he could become a part of the world that so quickly rejected him.

Turning into the first corner of the labyrinth, his mind then ventured to later days. Days of the ballerinas and first meetings. The day he laid his eyes on her, on his Christine. What is her name, he had ask Giry, where is she from, can she sing. He had been so full of questions it had surprised the older woman. Over time, he began to watch her carefully, learn about her talents, and soon took on the identity of Angel of Music. But he was no angel, he reminded himself, far from it. The things he had done, the people he had hurt, and for what, to end up alone and silently cursing himself.

The cold breeze and the sound of a bird brought Erik out of his trance of memories. Looking up he suddenly realized that he was now facing a wall of leaves and branches. Turning around he came to a sudden halt. Was it left, or had he come from the right?

"Damn," He sighed.

* * *

Christine's breath caught in her throat as her eyes took in the sight before her. Everything, including the mirror, had been destroyed. Fabric was torn, chairs and tables had been smashed to pieces, and the mirror that led to the caverns below was now on the floor, shards of glass lay everywhere. She knew instantly who had done it. 

"Oh Erik," She sighed. "What did I do to you?"

She couldn't help but shed tears at the sight of such anger, such emotion. She had seen the hurt and pain when she had left him that night. It had broken her heart when she had come back to give him the ring. The look on his face, it almost appeared as if he had thought she had come back for him. She realized that she had, she had only made the wrong decision of not staying. Looking down, she noticed shriveled rose peddles on the floor amongst the glass shards. It was then that she also noticed the black satin ribbon, and the…

"No," She cried. Sliding down to her knees, her hand came to rest on the small object under the ribbon. "I'm sorry."

Christine began to cry as she brought the engagement band to her lips.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Erik."

She suddenly realized that time was against her. She knew that he was upset that night, but now, after so many months, would he still accept her? She wouldn't be surprised if he hated her. But no matter what, she knew she had to tell him exactly how she felt. No matter what.

Grabbing the ribbon, she threaded it through the band, and tied it around her slender neck. Making sure that it was secure, she pushed against the ground and got back to her feet. It was then that she realized she had pricked her finger on a piece of glass. Staring down at the tiny droplet or rouge, it only reminded her of the roses she had received so many nights ago. That only made her resilience to find Erik even stronger.

Stepping through the remnants of the mirror, she made her way down the dark tunnel, in hopes of finding some kind of answer. For some reason, it didn't seem the same as it had those nights she had spent with Erik. The dark sewers didn't seem like to romantic images she had remembered, now they only seemed drafty and dark.

Following the path that she remembered led to his alcove, she found herself at the spot where the boat would have been. At first, she could find nothing, but then a movement near the wall made her look harder. The boat was there, but not as regal looking as before, the wood almost seemed to be rotting through, but she knew that was going to be the only way to get there. That is, unless she wanted to swim through the cold and uninviting water. And that, she told herself, wasn't an option. Climbing into the boat, she made her way down the final lengths of the maze.

When she reached her destination there weren't any candles rising out of the water, no inviting canvases or mirrors, just the cobwebs and rust on the organ pipes. She only needed to find something that could tell her where to find the Opera Ghost, and then she would leave. Climbing out of the boat and onto the cobbled path, she had to take a deep breath from the rush of emotions swimming through her head. She could almost hear Erik's voice, singing about the music of the night; could almost feel the heat coming off of the candles, and wished herself to be back in that moment. But she had to stop this silly daydreaming and memory searching, she had to search for him. And this was as good a spot as any to start.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, hope you liked Chapter 1! I already know what I want to write in Chapter 2, so I'm excited! And yes, Raoul will be in the next chapter, puffy shirt and all! So I'm off to bed for the night, leave some love so I can be excited to open my yahoo mail tomorrow! Night!

**_Didn't realize that she had left the story where Erik was still lost in the Labyrinth._**

**_Erik continues to turn corners, only to find himself constantly coming to a halt in a dead end._**

"Damn," Erik states as he turns around. "Damn…Damn…Damn…"

:) (Just like to poke fun at things sometimes! Don't worry, he'll get out…eventually….)

"Damn…"


	3. Confrontations

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2! Thanks for all of the reviews and remember I don't own anything! Love ya!

**

* * *

****Breaking Down**

_Chapter 2: Confrontations_

Walking around the water's edge, Christine searched everything and anything for a clue. As she pushed things around, a flash of white caught her eye. Reaching under a pile of paper, she pulled out the all too familiar object. The mask; the representation of Erik's darker side. It had been the one thing that had truly separated him from her. If she hadn't removed it that night, she might have ended up giving herself to him. And now she was fully regretting her actions.

"Where are you?" She asked aloud, tracing the lines of the porcelain piece in her hand.

"I could have asked you the same question," A voice behind her stated, making the hair on her neck crawl from the surprise.

Christine knew even before she turned around, whose voice that belonged to.

"Raoul," She sighed, "How did you…"

"Find you?" He asked as he walked closer to her. He seemed worn out and tired, a few strands of hair fell loosely around his face as he looked at her. "There was only one place I knew you would go."

Christine knew he was right, it's not like she had any family to run to or any home to stay at. The only other sound she could hear besides the lapping of the water was the sound of their breathing. She really couldn't tell if he was mad, upset, or both.

"I know you, Christine. Just as you know me. We belong together, and you leave me the day of our wedding? Christine, why? Why?" Raoul asked.

She had heard those words before, she realized, in this same place, but under completely different circumstances. She could feel the pain in her chest as she saw the expression on the face of the man before her.

"I believe you know why, Raoul. I have to understand and decide what I want, how I feel. There are just too many things that are going through my mind right now." She sighed.

"Do you love me? Or do you love…him?" He asked, afraid of her answer.

"I…I don't know. I thought I loved you, I know I did when we were younger. But we were kids, Raoul. Just children, we've changed so much in the past years, that I'm not sure if I want the same things that I did when I last saw you." She replied truthfully.

"I see," Raoul murmured. Pulling a small envelope out of his pocket, he handed it to her. "This was on the organ when I first got here. I wasn't sure if I wanted to give it to you, but if it will help you understand better, then take it."

"Thank you Raoul." She whispered.

She could understand how upset he was, this was the second time she had hurt someone close to her. She was just hoping that she wasn't going to make another mistake.

Turning the envelope over, she pulled out the letter and read over it. All it said was _Christine – 1462 La Rue Circle_. Nothing more, no signature, and she didn't recognize the handwriting. But she did recognize the address, couldn't remember where she had heard it before, but she knew it. Christine wasn't really sure who had left the note, but she wasn't going to take the chance of ignoring it.

"I have to go," She stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm coming with you," Raoul remarked as he turned to leave with her.

"What?" Christine asked. "Why?"

"I deserve an answer to my question earlier, so I'm going to be there when you find him. Not to mention I'm not letting you travel alone, especially in the streets of Paris. You could get robbed, attacked or worse."

Christine couldn't help but smile at his genuine concern for her. He really did love her, and she hated being stuck in the position of not knowing if she loved him back. But she wasn't about to marry him only to find out that she really didn't.

"Raoul, I can take care of myself. And besides, I don't think it's a wise decision to go with me and face him, especially after the last time you two came face to face." She remarked.

"You can't talk me out of it, Christine." He firmly stated.

She knew he was right, even if she denied him, he'd only follow her anyway. It was better to keep him as happy as she could, considering the situation. It was then, she noticed he was staring at her neck, and up until that moment, she had forgotten about the ring on her neck. Her face flushed as his brow furrowed and he turned his head away. Taking a deep breath, she turned to leave.

"Let's go," She sighed.

Christine and Raoul found themselves on a quiet and empty street in Paris. They found the address as was written on the note, and now were facing a small building, with a single wooden door and no windows. It was a breezy afternoon, and Christine then realized that it was only 30 minutes until their wedding was supposed to have happened.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she knocked on the door. She could hear soft whispers as the pair waited patiently for the doorway to open. The wind whipped strands of her curly brown hair across her face and she wrinkled her nose as it tickled her nose. Smoothing out the small crease in her blue dress she continued to wait for an answer.

There were a few more hushed tones before they heard the latch on the door turn. As the entrance opened slowly, a woman's head peered out at the strangers.

"Oui?" She asked.

"Uhm, yes, I received a note with this address on it, my name is Christine Daae." She stated, smiling in hopes to get some sort of answer as to why she was there.

"Christine?" A voice came from the back of the room.

The middle aged woman opened the door further, allowing light to flood the rest of the room. There, sitting at a table, was a familiar and welcoming face.

"Madame Giry?" Christine asked, very surprised to see the woman.

The older woman still had her hair pulled into a tight bun, but her face seemed to have aged more than the last time she had seen her teacher. But no doubting it, it was Madame Giry, her old ballet instructor.

"Christine, ma chere," She opened her arms to the young brunette, embracing her in a tight hug. It was then that she noticed Raoul standing in the doorway.

"I was always hoping that you would find the note, but I was not expecting him as well." She remarked, her French accent making the words appear more exotic than normal.

"Neither did I," Christine whispered into her tutors ear.

"Please, come in, have a seat." The Frenchwoman turned towards the woman who had opened the door earlier. "This is my friend, Michelle. And this is Christine and Raoul. Such a wonderful surprise, isn't it?"

"Oui," Michelle smiled.

For the next couple of hours Madame Giry told Christine what had happened to Erik. She explained the condition he was in when she had finally seen him after the fire. She continued by mentioning the family estate that she had offered him, and how he had finally accepted it. She was also pleased to announce that he had written to her a few times, saying that he was well. Though he did find the silence unnerving at times.

"Is he still at your family estate? He hasn't moved away, found a new place to keep his music alive?" Christine asked.

"Yes, poor thing is still staying at the chateau. He keeps to himself, locked away for the last month or so. I can give you directions if you'd like. Feel free to stay here for the night since it's already getting dark. It is better to leave in the day while you can still see the road. You'll want your rest for the trip."

"Thank you, Madame." Christine smiled. "For everything."

"I only wish Meg was here to see you again," The woman stated.

"Where is Meg?" Christine asked, suddenly realizing that she never realized her friend was missing. "I had received several letters from her, but not in a few weeks. I hope everything is ok."

"Oh yes, she's fine. She's away right now, visiting some friends in Normandy. But I know she would have been happy to see you again, after these long months."

"Excuse me Madame," Raoul said, "But is there a washroom I might use?"

"Of course. Michelle, show him to the washroom, and then we'll have some supper."

Christine and Madame Giry watched as the others left the room. Only when she was sure they were alone, Giry turned back to the former opera star.

"Why is he here?" She asked concerned.

"He wouldn't let me go alone, and said that he wanted to see me make up my mind when I saw Erik again. I don't think he's going to give up easily, Madame. I'm scared of what will happen when we get to your estate, how he'll react, and more importantly how Erik will react."

"Ma petite fleur, as long as I have known Erik, he does not let things go easily. He loves you, he has for a long time, and that is something that he hasn't known very much of in his lifetime. Although, I must admit, he might still be very upset." She noticed the glassy stare of Christine's eyes as tears began to threateningly appear. "Do not worry, Christine. You must do what is best for you, and if that path leads you into Erik's arms, then so be it. Fate has a funny way of leading you off path until you reach your destination."

Soon they were sitting around the table, talking of the past months, the weather, and the happy nights they had known when Christine had first started ballet. By the time Christine's head touched her pillow she found herself to be asleep. Throughout the night her dreams kept bringing her to the thought of seeing Erik tomorrow. Turning over in the bed, a slow breeze crept across the room. Her dreams would be filled with candles, music, and dancing for the rest of the night. Raoul, on the other hand, would have no moments rest for the thoughts of the following day.

* * *

So there we go, Chapter 2 is up and done! Hopefully I can add another chapter tomorrow, keep this going! Thanks again for the reviews, I love you all! 


	4. The Road Foreward

**Author's Note**: Thanks again for those who left me love! I'm glad y'all are enjoying the story as much as I'm writing it. Reminder, I don't own anything! I wish I did…cause then I'd be rich! Hah! But oh well…one can dream huh? On to the fic!

**

* * *

****Breaking Down**

_Chapter 3: The Road Foreword_

The following morning Christine and Raoul got ready to leave. Madame Giry gave them directions to the chateau and offered them some food for the trip. Raoul decided to use his horse and carriage that had brought them there the day before.

"We should stop and pick up some clean clothes before we leave Paris," Raoul stated as they climbed into the carriage.

"That would be a good idea," Christine agreed.

The two sat silently as the carriage made its way back to the Vicompte's estate. They pulled gently up to the steps and Raoul offered his hand as Christine stepped out after him. When she had left yesterday she wasn't sure if she would be back. At least, not that quickly.

She made her way to her room, not noticing the looks of the people around her. Grabbing a small trunk, she began putting her dresses in them. After placing a few more items in there, she called for the butler standing by her door.

"Take these to the carriage, Francois." She stated.

"Yes, Madame."

Looking at herself in the mirror, she decided it was best to change into a different dress. Stepping out of the blue gown, she reached into her closet once more. She decided on a forest green colored frock and quickly slid it over her head. After buttoning the final latch, she turned back to the mirror. Grabbing her brush she pulled the lose curls away from her face. Grabbing a green clasp from her table and carefully clipped her hair.

After making sure that she had everything she needed she made her way back towards the carriage.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were. I had thought I might need to send a search party after you," Raoul smiled gently.

Christine could not help but smile back. He was being so nice to her, and it hurt. She could at least handle the polite quietness shared between them, but when he treated her so kindly, it broke her heart.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

Raoul nodded and opened the door for her. He wanted to see her happy but he wasn't sure how much more he could take of this.

Handing the driver the directions to the Giry estate the two travelers climbed back into the buggy. Christine on one side, and Raoul on the other.

After about an hour of riding through the streets of Paris and into the countryside, Christine noticed that Raoul had fallen asleep. Reaching into her small bag she pulled out an object covered in a handkerchief. Making sure that Raoul really was asleep, she unwrapped the parcel. Turning it over in her hand she began to trace the lines of the mask once again. The smooth porcelain felt different than it had when Erik had worn it. It was cold and lifeless, unlike when he had it on it almost seemed to come alive, like it was part of the opera ghost. Wrapping it back up, she slid it back into its shelter. She soon caught herself watching the people and area outside the window. A few more hours and she would be at his door. Face to face with him, and she only hoped that he wouldn't shut the door on her.

* * *

Erik was busy at the piano in the great room the only sound that could be heard was the sounds of the instrument. His hair was disheveled and his sleeves were rolled up as he continued to slam his hands into the keys. He was upset and you could tell. Only that morning he had discovered a rose garden and it had reminded him of Christine. He had grabbed the closest sharp object, a pair of sheers, and began to cut the buds off of the bushes. He had almost cut off every single flower when he came to an usual looking rose. It wasn't the normal red, or white, but a deep blood color speckled with a lighter red. He knew he had no right destroying something so unique, which only made him more upset. So he ended up sitting in front of the piano, slamming out different compositions.

Before he knew it, it was time to have dinner. Every day a young woman would come and fix him meals, always leaving before he entered the dinning hall, as was instructed by him. She was a fine cook, and he enjoyed hearing someone else in the house. He could smell something cooking and decided it was best to clean himself up. Even if he was going to be the only person eating at the table, he felt that he should still look his best.

After changing into one of his dark suits, he made his way down the stairs and listened for any signs of life. Nothing, the woman was gone, and his dinner was waiting for him at the table.

Walking into the dinning hall, the great mahogany table lay before him, long enough to seat 14 people and freshly polished, it seemed as if royalty could sit there. Of course, Erik wouldn't have anything less, he liked things perfect and he liked them to be well made. His suits, of course, weren't cheap. They were made of the finest silks and cottons. Thankfully he had saved a large sum of money over the long years, so he didn't mind the prices at all. All he had to do now was to find himself a more permanent residence. He knew he wouldn't be able to stay here forever. Pulling the chair out from the table, he sat down and began to eat.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Erik really didn't care and thought that if he ignored it, the person would go away. Just as he was about to put another piece of steak into his mouth another, louder, knock resounded through the halls.

Slamming his fork down, he stood up and made his way towards the door. The person on the other side was going to be awfully sorry that they had disturbed his dinner. Grabbing the handle, he pulled it open.

"There had better be a good reason for disturbing my dinner!" He screamed. Then he looked up into the eyes of his guest.

"Hello Erik."

* * *

Ooooh….what will happen next! Who knows! Hopefully I do lol. I hope you guys enjoyed the next installment of Breaking Down. R&R Please!Later! 


	5. Because of a Rose

**A/N: Sorry for the delayed update, been busy trying to catch up with school. Spent my Easter Break in the ICU unit in the hospital, so now I'm trying to get everything caught up. You know the drill; don't own anything except for the story plot. R&R please! Thanks hugs to those who have! Onto the story!**

_

* * *

__Breaking Down_

_Chapter 4: Because of a Rose_

"Hello Erik," The all too familiar voice said.

Christine stood in the doorway, her face a mix of emotions as she waited for Erik to respond.

He couldn't believe she was there, standing in his doorway. She looked a little different, older somehow, and yet he could still see the same uncertain child.

"Christine…" Erik whispered, not sure of what else to say. It was then that he noticed Raoul standing a few feet away. "What do you want?" He asked, regaining his posture.

"May I come in, please? I need to speak with you," She asked.

"Why don't you speak with your husband, I'm sure he would care to listen." He replied coolly. He soon regretted making the remark when he noticed the look of hurt in her eyes. "Fine, but he stays here."

"I beg your pardon? I certainly…"

"Raoul, its fine. Please, I'll be ok." She remarked firmly.

Christine walked into the house as Erik closed the door behind her.

"What did you need?" The Phantom asked as he strolled towards the foyer.

"He's not my husband," The former Opera starlet stated to his back, as she watched him move across the floor.

"Excuse me?" He turned around.

"I said he's not my husband. We didn't get married."

He wasn't really sure how to respond to that. In one night she had left him for another man. And in just a few minutes she had brought his world crashing to his feet. If she wasn't married then why was she here?

"Come; let us walk in the garden. I find it to be very relaxing when I think." He stated as he extended his gloved hand towards her.

Taking his hand, Christine followed him through the house, out a set of doors and into the garden.

"It's beautiful," She breathed.

For a few minutes they walked in silence, both aware of each other's presence. The breeze played with the trees, casting shadows over the path that they walked along. Everywhere she looked, Christine saw different flowers, and it seemed as if the garden could go on forever. It was true; this place really did relax her. They soon found themselves in the rose garden. Christine noticed most of the flower buds on the ground. She wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I did a little…gardening," He grumbled.

For some reason the young brunette found herself laughing. Why it seemed funny, she wasn't sure, but she couldn't help herself. Placing her hand over her mouth she tried to stifle the sounds of her giggles. Looking up she found Erik smiling at her. His white mask seemed to shine, even in the darkened path. He looked so refined, his hair was pulled back, his suit was finely made and everything was in its rightful place. She found herself reaching up to touch his face.

Erik felt the touch of her slender fingers on his cheek and suddenly remembered how much he missed her presence. Her touch seemed so sooth against his skin as he closed his eyes, not realizing he had placed his hand atop of hers.

"Take your mask off," Christine stated.

Erik's eyes flew open as he pushed her hand away.

"What!" He yelled.

"I need to ask you something and I want to ask it to your face. I want the answer from you, not part of you."

Taking a deep breath, Erik pulled the porcelain away from his face, feeling somewhat vulnerable.

"What did you need to ask me?"

"Do you," She took a moment to collect her thoughts. "Do you still love me?"

The man stood before her, stunned at the question she just posed. He certainly wasn't expecting her to ask him that. Of course he still loved her, she was the only person that he could ever love. She had treated him like a real person, not some thing that had just climbed out of the sewer. She had looked at him with a respect that he had never received before, how could he not love her.

"Christine…"

"Please, I need to know Erik." She pleaded.

"Why? So you can turn around and leave again? So you can feel special because not one, but two men, love you?" He retorted.

"So you do love me?" She asked, a glint of something appeared in her eyes.

Erik walked past her, his cloak flowed behind him as he walked towards one of the bushes. She watched as he pulled a single, uniquely colored flower out of the bush. He turned back to her with the bud in his hand.

"You showed me a life I would never have seen," He said as he walked closer to her, gently placing the rose behind her ear. "How could I not love you?"

Placing his mask back on he walked past her and back towards the house.

"He hasn't changed," She smiled as she took the rose from her hair and brought it up to her nose. Taking a deep breath the fragrance filled her with happiness and loneliness at the same time. "Will I?"

**

* * *

****So I hope you liked this chapter! I'm going to try and get back to updating more! Thanks again for all the reviews! Love y'all!**


	6. His Song

**A/N: Don't own anything, but I hope you enjoy the story enough to leave me some love! Sorry it's taking so long to update, I've only got a month left of school, so updates will be more often I hope! Leave love and I'll give ya a cookie!**

**

* * *

Breaking Down**

_Chapter 5: His Song_

After Erik had walked back into the mansion, Christine decided it was best to keep to herself for awhile, so she continued her walk through the gardens. It was dark now and she enjoyed the quiet for once. Living in Raoul's home she never seemed to have a moment alone, whether it was the maids coming in to ask her if she needed help, or if it was Raoul coming to ask her to join him for some state affair get together.

But even though she was enjoying the silence, she knew she had to talk to Erik. She couldn't leave things as they were, not even for one night. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and headed back to the house. As she turned the corner, she came face to face with Raoul.

"Raoul," She gasped. "Sorry, you frightened me. I didn't think anyone was out here."

"Is everything ok? Did you get your chance to talk to him?" He asked. Christine could tell that he was tired by the look on his face.

"Yes, but not nearly long enough. I have to go finish our conversation."

"Don't you think you've done enough talking? We should be heading home, Christine. We've got to get back and explain why we weren't at our own wedding."

"I can't go back." Christine sighed. "At least not yet, not until I figure things out."

Raoul turned his head and began to walk around the garden. Running his hand through his hair, he turned back to the brunette standing behind him.

"What else can you say? What else is there to figure out? What could he give you that I can't?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She cried. Taking a deep breath, she realized she was getting too emotional and had to calm down. "I…I just think that maybe, you should go ahead and leave. Go home for the night, get your affairs in order, do what you must. Right now, I have things to work out with Erik. And you're not making it any easier being here, Raoul."

"Is that what you want?" He asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, I think it would be for the best. You can come back afterwards. I just don't think having the two of you under one roof is wise."

"Fine," He stated. "If that's what you want."

"Raoul," Christine yelled as he stormed towards the carriage. She watched as he pulled her trunk off the back and placed it in front of the house, then climbed into the buggy and rode off. "Raoul."

"He left in a hurry," A voice came from behind her. "Hope he wasn't too upset."

"I believe he was," She murmured.

"Come," The all too familiar words rang from his mouth. "Supper is waiting at the table, I'm sure you must be hungry after a long day."

Following Erik into the house Christine's mind was busy with different things, and it was beginning to give her a headache. Walking into the dinning room, the table was set, with her sitting at the other end of the table. After he pulled the chair out for her, Christine sat and waited for the first course.

"Who made the meal?" She asked. She hadn't seen any maids or butlers since she had arrived.

"A young woman; Madame Giry had hired her to cook for me." He replied as the same young woman came in to serve the soup.

The couple ate in silence, slowly sipping at the potato and carrot stew. Once the plates had been removed, Christine suddenly decided she didn't like being at the end of the table. She felt very alone and needed to talk to Erik about earlier. Grabbing her utensils and napkin, she pushed the chair back and stood up.

"Christine? What are you doing?" He asked a little puzzled at the woman's actions.

"I detest sitting so far from my company." She replied as she placed her things next to his at the other end of the table.

Erik wasn't used to this kind of treatment, especially not from other people. Yet he somehow welcomed the closeness, it had been far too long since he enjoyed another person's company at dinner.

"Thank you," She smiled at him.

"For what?" He asked.

"For letting me stay, for not throwing me out," She replied. "And for the rose."

Erik wasn't sure how to respond, so he quickly dove into the next course of roasted lamb. For the next hour Christine kept trying to get him to talk, whether it was about the weather or about his life. Nothing seemed to open the man up, and she was becoming rather annoyed.

They had just finished dinner when an idea came into the singer's head.

"Let us go to the music room," She stated as she gently took his hand. "I long to hear one of your compositions."

"Christine," Erik started to refute.

"Please, humor me."

The two walked into the music room, and Erik sat at the piano as Christine stood by the fireplace. She looked about the room, noticing the music pages scattered here and there, and also noticed the dust on some of the furniture. She began to walk around, picking up pieces of paper here and there to take a closer look.

Meanwhile, Erik placed his fingers on the ivory keys, and taking a breath, began to play. It was soft and light, and brought a smile to Christine's face. She recognized the song, had thought about it many nights, and soon began to sing along.

_Nighttime sharpens,  
Heightens each sensation.  
Darkness, stirs and wakes imagination.  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses._

_Slowly, gently  
Night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it,  
Tremulous and tender.  
Turn your face away, from the careless light of day!  
Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling nights.  
And listen to the music of the night._

Before she knew it, Erik had stepped away from the piano and was slowly making his way towards her. She couldn't help but notice the way he moved, like he used to, and she also noticed that she couldn't move herself.

_Softly, Deftly,  
Music shall caress you.  
Hear it, Feel it,  
Secretly posses you.  
Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind,  
In this darkness that you know you cannot fight,  
The darkness of the music of the night._

She knew what was coming, and when he moved beside her, she didn't deny what either one wanted. She could feel his breath on her neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling the way her breath moved in and out.

_Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation._

Christine closed her eyes as she leaned into his embrace, taking in his warmth and the feel of his pulse against her back. As he continued with the song, the words seemed different this time, more meaningful, and it sent shivers down her spine. She then realized that the only sound in the room was the fireplace, and she didn't care.

"I almost forgot what this was like," Erik whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver even more. "Are you cold?"

"No," She stated, "far from it."

The glow of the fire gave the room a show of lights and shadows as the two stood still, enjoying the moment.

"I've missed this," Christine sighed as she turned to look at the masked man behind her.

"It has been too long," Erik smiled.

"I've missed you as well."

"Christine," He reached up to touch her face, gently brushing the curls away from her eyes.

Christine's skin seemed to warm up as his fingers traced a line down her cheek and under her chin. He tilted her chin up and gazed deeply into her eyes, noticing a slight blush on her cheeks. Ever since that night months ago, she had thought back to that kiss that they had shared, and now, she was hoping it was about to happen again.

Christine leaned towards Erik, her hand resting on his arm, as he pulled her closer. Just as she was an inch from his lips, he pulled back slightly.

"Remember what you asked me earlier?" He whispered. "About my feelings."

"Hmm," Was all she could muster out.

"I meant it," He couldn't help but smile at her, the way she was leaning into him. "But I can't take the chance of getting hurt again."

And with that, he let go of her chin and walked out the door.

**

* * *

Mwahahaha! Ooooh so close! Leave some love and we'll see what happens next! Thanks!**


	7. Through the Rain

**A/N Sorry about the long wait, but here's the next installment of Breaking Down! Oh yeah, and I don't own anything…**

**

* * *

Breaking Down**

_Chapter 6: Through the Rain_

It seemed like hours since Erik had left her standing alone in the music room. Christine now found herself outside, her head and heart racing with emotions and thoughts.

Erik, meanwhile, stood in his room watching her below. He grumbled to himself, afraid that he had made a massive mistake. He could tell she was upset from the frantic pacing she was doing. He watched as she began to walk away from the house, just as it started to rain. He knew that if he didn't stop her she would end up lost. It was dark, raining and she didn't know the terrain very well, and he wasn't about to let her wander out there alone.

Forgetting his cloak he hurried down the stairs and out the door. The rain sent sheets of water against his skin, completely soaking him from head to toe. Following the direction he had seen her go in, he ran after Christine. By now it seemed as if the heavens themselves had opened up as the rain continued to pour down upon Erik's head.

"Christine!" He yelled.

"Erik?" He heard the soft voice coming from his right.

Making his way towards her voice he found her, sitting on the ground in the mud.

"I twisted my ankle," She stated when he gave her a quizzical look.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Crashing into his chest, Christine leaned against him, noticing that they were both drenched.

"I was upset," She whispered. "I needed a walk."

"Can you walk?" He asked, this time more gently.

"Let me try."

Taking a step away, Christine bit her lip as the pain shot through her leg.

"Here," Erik stated as he put his arm around her waist. Bending down he quickly scooped the petite woman into his arms.

"Erik, I can walk." She stated quickly.

"Barely. I'd like to get to the house before we drown." He said, blinking as he tried to get the drops of water out of his eyes.

Erik carried her back to the house and up the stairs to her room. Placing her on a chair he went and grabbed a towel and handed it to her, along with some dry clothes.

"You need to get out of those or else you'll get sick. I'm going to change as well and then we'll take care of that ankle."

Turning around he headed out of the door, shutting it behind him. Taking her dress off, she gently pulled on the black nightdress Erik had handed her. Grabbing her robe, she quickly pulled it over herself and began drying her hair. A few minutes later she heard a soft rapping on the door.

"Come," She stated.

Erik opened the door and stepped in, holding a bowl with bandages in his hands. He was wearing a dark pair of trousers with a matching billowed shirt. Christine couldn't help but notice that his shirt exposed his chest and she turned her gaze away, afraid that he would notice.

"Let me see your ankle," He commanded as he pulled a chair in front of her.

Taking her ankle in his hands he took a look at how badly it was twisted.

"This will heal in a day or two."

Reaching into the bowl he lifted a small piece of cloth out and placed it on her ankle.

"That's cold!" She gasped.

"It'll help with the swelling," He replied, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

Pressing the cloth against her leg he started to massage the muscles. He watched as Christine closed her eyes, obviously enjoying the sensation. He grabbed a length of white fabric and began to gently wrap her swollen leg. Tearing the end of the fabric, he tied a knot and lowered her foot.

"Thank you," Christine smiled.

"You could have gotten lost," Erik replied.

"I'm sorry I just needed to go for a walk."

"You could have seriously injured yourself, you don't know the terrain!" He became more upset.

"I know," She sighed.

"Why must you act like a child!"

"Because you still treat me like one!" She yelled back.

Both were taken back by her sudden outburst, but she wasn't about to lighten up, she had too much that she needed to talk about.

"For the last year I've seen the way you look at me. But you still treat me like the child I was when I first arrived at the Opera House. I am a woman, not a child, and yet you see me as both." She continued.

"Christine, I…" Erik began.

"No, let me finish. You may not realize it, but I can see your loneliness. I can feel it too. You're afraid to get hurt again, I can understand that. But I'm afraid too. I'm afraid I've lost the only man who truly knew me, and who I truly cared for."

Erik was about to respond when a loud bang came from the door downstairs. Frustrated Erik rubbed his temple with his fingers.

"Who could that possibly be at this hour?" He grumbled as he made his way towards the door.

Pulling her robe tighter around her, Christine carefully wobbled after him, standing at the base of the stairway as he opened the door.

"Where is she?"

"Raoul? What are you doing here?" Christine asked.

"Did you really think I could just stay at home and wait?" He replied as he walked past Erik.

"Please, come in." Erik stated sarcastically.

"Raoul, please, I told you…"

"What happened to your leg? Did he hurt you?" He asked sharply.

"No, I fell in the mud. Please, Raoul…"

"I don't know why I left her here with you; I should have known you'd never change! You were a monster then as you are now!"

And with that, Raoul slammed his fist into Erik's face

**

* * *

A/N And that is another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave some love!**


	8. By His Hand

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm am SOOOO sorry that it's taken me so long to update. I've been trying to find a job and haven't had the writing juices flowing in a while. And thank you for all the wonderful support about getting the stories up! So, without further ado, the next chapter of Breaking Down!**

_

* * *

Chapter 7: By His Hands_

Christine could only stand in horror as she watched Raoul's fist slam into Eric's face.

"Raoul, what are you doing?" She screamed, more for his concern than Eric's, knowing the extent of the masked man's anger.

"Let's go, Christine." Raoul replied, as he turned away from the fallen man behind him.

Before she could scream out a warning, Raoul found an arm wrapped around his throat. Grabbing at Eric's arm he could feel the hot breath against his ear as the pressure continued against his neck.

"That was a mistake," Eric growled into his ear.

"Eric!" Christine yelled. "Please, let him go."

Eric ignored her as he dragged the Vicompte towards the back doors. As he slammed the door open he swung Raoul around, throwing him down onto the ground.

"Why don't we finish what we started back in the cemetery?" Eric growled deep in his throat.

"Eric, please stop this madness! There's no reason to do this." Christine begged as she grabbed his arm.

"What other reason do I need," He replied as he pulled out his sword. "than him trying to steal something that belongs to _me_."

Raoul stood up, grabbing at his weapon as well. Rain continued it's rampage on the victims as lightening struck miles away. Eric gently forced Christine off of his arm, making her lean against the wall and out of the way. Raoul grabbed his overcoat and threw it off, sending it flying into a nearby bush.

"She was never yours to begin with," Raoul snarled in response.

Christine wasn't sure what she was supposed to do as she watched the two charge at each other. She knew that Raoul was the better swordsman, but Eric had the strength. As Raoul brought his sword down in the direction of Eric's head, Eric would move just in time and counterattack. Then it would be the opposite, Eric would come at Raoul with such a force, but only end up slamming into the ground.

"Did you forget that I was the one who won the last time we fought?" Raoul remarked as he pushed against Eric's blade.

"We never finished," Eric growled. "_You_ ran away."

Christine watched as Raoul landed his knee in his opponents abdomen, sending the man to the ground. He wasn't on the grass for long, rolling away from the blond he landed right in front of her. By now the trio were drenched from head to foot, while the terrain was becoming harder and harder to keep a steady foot. Just as Eric was standing up, his foot slipped, sending him crashing to his knees. It was then that the woman they were fighting over, realized that it was the perfect opening for her former fiancee. At that moment it seemed as if her world had slowed down, even as her heart began to beat faster. She tried to call out, tried to tell him to stop as he ran towards the other. And there was only one thing Christine could think of doing, and without a second thought, she made her way towards Raoul. It wasn't until it was too late that she realized what a mistake she had made.

"Christine," She could hear Raoul whisper through clenched teeth.

It was then that she heard Eric's deep growl behind her turn into a scream.

"What have you done!" She heard as her brain finally registered what had happened.

Her face drained of all the color as she lifted her hand to her waist, finally acknowledging the blade protruding from it. Nothing else mattered to her, all she could do was stare at the red liquid that had begun it's way down her gown. There was no pain, no fear, nothing. All she could do was watch as Raoul pulled his sword from her, causing the flow of blood to double, as she fell back into Eric's arms. As he cradled her, she turned to him and gently stroked his face.

"I'm sorry," She whispered as she passed out.

If she had seen the anger boiling up in his eyes, she would have realized that she wasn't going to be the only one sorry.

**

* * *

Ok, so I know it's short, but at least it's an update! Right? So tell me what you think please! I love getting reviews! I'll try and keep the updates going as much as I can! Love you all!**


	9. Author's Promise

**Hey guys! It's me, the author! I know I haven't updated in awhile, but I'm here to make a promise to you! I will have a new chapter up within the next week, and I promise it will be good…I hope. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've actually been working on a novel, can you believe it? Yes, folks, that's right, I've already got 250 pages on my book. Hopefully it will be good enough to get published. But I'm taking a break for now on it to bring to you guys a new chapter. So, as I state once more, I will have another chapter up for you guys by the 18th, that's a promise! And thanks for taking the time to leave me all the wonderful responses to my writing, I always love to hear that someone (even just one person) enjoys my hobby. Thanks again!**


	10. Demon Eyes

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry again for such a delayed update! I wanted to take the time to say thank you for showing the spectacular support you have given me over the duration of the story, I really do appreciate it, it gives me warm, fuzzy feelings inside! Anyway, on to the story, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

_

* * *

Chapter 8: Demon Eyes_

Raoul stood as he watched her fall into Eric's arms, finally at a loss for words at the actions that had caused this outcome. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't even notice his hands shaking, causing the blade to fall from his grasp and onto the grass. However, he did notice the glint in the other man's eyes, the hint of anger that would eventually boil over until he received retribution for her suffering. Before the Vicompte could say a word, the Phantom pulled Christine into his arms and ran into the house.

Raoul had no choice but to follow the masked man, unsure of what else he could do. He found the two in the study, watching intently as he lowered her body to the divan. By now, her frail body was looking even smaller as the color drained from her features, giving her more of a ghost like complexion.

Eric gently rested his hand against her face, then turned his burning gaze towards the now belittled man.

"Fetch a doctor!" He screamed, for he was trying as best he could from lunging towards his opponent. He knew that they had very little time, if any, to save the woman's life. When Raoul made no attempt at moving, Eric stood and closed the gap between the two. "Either fetch a doctor, or I will and he'll have two patients on his hands!"

It didn't take any other convincing to get the young man to move. In mere minutes he was out the door, climbing atop of his horse and riding down the road. Eric could only hope that he was bright enough to actually find the doctor's building down the road. He shook his head, and then turned back to the figure behind him. He pulled a chair closer to her and pulling his coat off, pressed it against her wound. It seemed the redder her blood, the darker the anger in his eyes became.

Eric wasn't sure how long he had been sitting by her side when the doctor finally arrived. Raoul wasn't far behind, his face a bright red from the harsh riding he had completed. The Phantom could not face the Vicompte until he was sure Christine could be taken care of.

"She's over here, doctor." Eric stated as he shook the older gentleman's hand.

The two men watched as the man inspected her wound, pulling apart the dress where it had been torn and nodding every once in awhile to himself. Pulling his bag closer to him, he opened it and began to pull surgical supplies out.

"It seems nothing vital was hit," He remarked, a hint of a lisp echoed on his breath. "I can close the wound, but it will be up to the Child if she is to survive."

Raoul seemed as if he was about to pass out when the doctor began to cleanse the wound, finally turning away from the scene to look out the window.

"You, in the mask, hold her down." The doctor remarked as he placed a gloved finger against her wound, causing her to stir. "If she moves, I might cut something that she needs."

Eric couldn't stand by and do nothing, so he walked to the side of the couch and held her down by the shoulders. He was hoping the pain would keep her in the unconscious state, never wishing such a pain on any person, let alone Christine. He stood guard as the surgeon felt his way around the wound, cleaning the excess blood away from the area. He listened as the girl's breath became shallow, the color fading from her face, causing him to almost turn a shade as pale as her. But he could do nothing, he had no medical experience, and all he knew how to do was wait.

Almost an hour later Christine was laying comfortably in the bedroom upstairs, both sides of her wound stitched and healing. Her spirit, on the other hand, seemed to battling the idea of living or dying and all they could do, as the doctor instructed, was to wait.

"I will come back by tomorrow evening and check her wounds. Make sure that she is kept clean and that it does not take an infection." He turned and grabbed his coat and bag, not once questioning why she was in the state she was.

Raoul walked into the entranceway as he heard the locking of the doors. During the past hour, he could only keep him mind elsewhere, not once looking at her frail form; a way of telling himself that it wasn't his fault. If anything, he had to face _him_. He deserved whatever Eric was going to send him, and if anything, he felt he had a reason to die. It was his bitter jealousy that brought him back, his anger that started the fight, and it was his sword that found it's way through her belly.

He stopped a few feet away from the man who had once haunted the old opera house. From where he stood, he could not understand how someone like him had caused such terror over the people who had worked there. One man could change so many people's lives with a simple action, and there he stood, a demon ready to charge. He felt his heart stop for an instant as the opposing man turned to face him.

Eric's fists clenched open and close as he slowly approached the Vicompte. When he raised his eyes to face Raoul, it felt as if time itself had stopped. An icy chill clung to the blonde's spine causing him to shiver slightly against a vain attempt at keeping his composure. Looking into the Phantom's eyes it was as if he were looking into hell itself, the fire and hatred burning deep within his gaze, and for once it wasn't his anger that scared him, it was his calmness.

"Leave," Came the gruff response to the quiet stare.

"What?"

"I want you to leave," And he turned towards the stairs.

"I'm not just going to leave her here with you!"

"You think you're any better? If it hadn't been for you, she wouldn't be fighting to stay alive right now. If it hadn't been for you, she wouldn't have been run through. And if it hadn't been for you I wouldn't have to worrying about her dying!" Eric grabbed Raoul's shirt by the collar. "You really think she wants to stay with the man who almost killed her?"

And with that, the brunette turned and made his way towards her room. Raoul stood, staring into emptiness as he realized the real impact of Eric's actions. Sure, he could have easily have killed him, or beaten him until he begged for death. But what the Phantom had done would haunt him for the rest of his life. By leaving now, he would never know if Christine had survived, and he would have that on his conscious until the day he died. He would have preferred death to such torture, even if it had meant that it had been the easy way out. Closing his eyes he felt as if a piece of him was dying, as if it wasn't Christine, but him that lay on a bed, with a sword through his heart.

Eric stood guard in Christine's room as he watched Raoul slowly ride away. He had done everything in his power not to strike the man down, run him through and toss him like he was garbage. But he knew that it wasn't what she would have wanted, and his decision ultimately dealt the Vicompte a fate worse than death. For now, all the Phantom could do, was stand watch over her. The color seemed to be slowly coming back into her face as she slept peacefully under her Angel's gaze. He only hoped that they weren't too late.

* * *

So what did you guys think? Leave some love and reviews and tell me! I'll keep updating more than I have! 


End file.
